


Not So Different After All

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: – Почему ты ничего не сказал?– Потому что никто не спрашивал.
Kudos: 3





	Not So Different After All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not So Different After All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691966) by Ririchiyo. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9674364

Сейчас, прямо сейчас Дерек осознаёт, что ошибался. Он всегда видел себя и Стайлза как противоположности. Потому что между ними такая пропасть. Потому что между ними так много различий. Потому что Стайлз просто… другой. Но сейчас, здесь он видит, что это всё было неправдой. И он всё делал неверно.

Стайлз открыт и дружелюбен, он всегда шутит и улыбается, у него всегда хорошее настроение, но… он такой же, как Дерек. Одинокий.

И Дерек чувствует себя плохо, потому что никогда раньше этого не замечал. Стайлз может быть громким и беззаботным, но на самом деле он просто скрывает свои чувства. Этим он и похож на Дерека. Только вот Дерек справляется с этим по-другому.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Дерек хочет знать. Он не понимает почему. Они — стая. Даже когда ссорятся, когда тяжело, когда всё идёт не так, они помогают друг другу. Вся стая помогает друг другу. Несмотря ни на что. И из всех них именно Стайлз — тот Стайлз, который всегда борется на передовой, который всегда сразу встаёт на защиту своих друзей, который бросается в любой бой без колебаний — ничего не сказал, когда ему требовалась их помощь…

Потому что он не был уверен, получит ли помощь, — подсказывает голос в его голове, который он раньше считал полезным, но в последнее время перестал быть уверен в его полезности. Стайлз и правда никогда не был уверен, что ему помогут. Потому что он привык быть сам по себе. И сейчас он находил это удручающим.

Дереку не нравится, что Стайлз даже не смотрит вверх, а продолжает пялиться на свои руки, пока сидит на полу, прижавшись к стене спиной, куда рухнул полчаса назад. Ещё Дерек удивлён тому, что Стайлз открылся ему — рассказал всё, что было у него на уме. И это было много. Слишком много.

Дерек хотел бы сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы всё стало лучше, но не может. Он хотел бы, чтобы Стайлзу стало легче от того, что его выслушали, но это не так. Он хотел бы гораздо раньше заметить, что Стайлз медленно, но верно подходил к грани. Он хотел бы помочь Стайлзу пораньше, но это невозможно. Слишком поздно.

— Никто не спрашивал, — отвечает Стайлз наконец, нарушая тишину вокруг них и вырывая Дерека из потока мыслей. На мгновение Дерек чувствует себя ещё хуже, чем раньше. Потому что он просто не видел этого. Потому что Дерек не мог разглядеть Стайлза через созданный самим им образ.

Но и сейчас он не может это изменить. Всё, что Дерек сейчас может сделать, — это не исчезнуть. Остаться рядом и постараться поддержать Стайлза во всём остальном. На самом деле, это меньшее, что он должен Стайлзу…


End file.
